Toy Story 2 Deleted Scene: Let's go Home
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Takes place near the end of TS2. Woody, Buzz, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky and their new 5 friends race to get home before Andy does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Woody the cowboy, Buzz Lightyear the space Ranger, Jessie the cowgirl and Bullseye the horse were standing together looking up at the sky at the plane Woody and Jessie had just gotten off.

"Let's go home." said Woody

"Okay." said Buzz

Woody helped Buzz and Jessie onto Bullseye

"Hey Buzz, they are my TV pals." said Woody

"Uh, H-Hello There. I'm Buzz Lightyear." said Buzz

"Howdy I'm Jessie and this is Bullseye." said Jessie shaking Buzz's hand.

Buzz blushed with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. I already that. Woody said his name when we were racing to save ya." said Buzz "That was a great jump you and Woody did off the plane."

"Thanks." said Jessie

"Okay. Let's go meet up with Rex and the others at the slide." said Woody

And Bullseye walked with the humans on his back.

"Hey, Buzz. You and Bullseye were pretty great back there." said Woody

"Thanks." said Buzz "Yeah. It was pretty good."

"So how did you and the others find out it was Al who took me?" said Woody

"Well after Al took you, I ran down to save you. Although Al just drove away. Back in Andy's Room, Me and the other toys were trying to figure out who stole you. Hamm told Etch to draw a picture of Al." said Buzz

"Who's Etch?" said Jessie

"Andy's Etch-A-Stekch." said Buzz

"Andy has an Etch-A Stekch? Wow. Those toys are hard to find." said Jessie

"Yeah." said Woody

"Mr. Potato Head also tried using the Little tikes guys to figure which direction his car went although Rex knocked it over. Luckily before Al drove off, I saw his liscence plate and punched into Mr. Spell. At first i didn't understand them. Then Mr. Potato Head said "TOY" then i punched Al's toys barn. A feather had also fallen off the man's car. Then i told Etch to draw him in a chicken suit because on his commericals Al dresses like a chicken. Then we turned on the TV to get a map to Al's Toy Barn and we got Etch to copy it then i copied it and we went out." said Buzz

"Well how did you get here?" said Woody

"We drove in a Pizza truck." said Buzz

"You stole a car?!" said Woody

"I tihnk you're searching for is borrowed. We borrowed a car." said Buzz

"So what was the driving arrangement?" said Woody

"While I drove, Slinky hit the gas pedal and Rex negatived." said Buzz

"What did Ham and Potato do?" said Woody

"They operated the levers and nobs." said Buzz

"So did you park the car outside?" said Woody

"Yep." said Buzz

"Hey. We're here." said Jessie

The toys looked up. They were at the slide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Woody and Buzz called up to the others.

"Hey fellas!"

Slinky Dog looked down and saw them.

"Buzz! Woody!"

"Pull us up, Slinky!" said Buzz

Slinky pulled Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye up.

"Buzz! Woody! You made it!" said Rex the T-Rex

"Hey there Rex! Thanks for the paw, Slinky!" said Wood

"Ooooooooh!" said some voices

Woody turned and saw three little green squezze toy Aliens

"Buzz, Are those some of the aliens we met at Pizza Planet?" said Woody

"Yep." said Buzz

"Where did they come from?" said Woody

"They were in the truck we took." said Buzz

"This vegtable man saved our lives." said The Aliens, pointing to Mr. Potato Head. "We are enterally grateful to him."

"And they won't leave me alone!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Who are these strangers?" said The Aliens, pointing to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye.

"This is our pal, Woody." said Hamm The Piggy Bank, pointing to Woody "Although we don't know these guys's names." pointing to Jessie and Bullseye

"Oh, I'm Jessie and this is Bullseye." said Jessie

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Hamm." said Hamm

"I'm Mr. Potato Head." said Mr. Potato Head

"I'm Slinky Dog." said Slinky

"I'm Rex." said Rex

"Hey Jessie. i'm sorry i tried to attack ya." Mr. Potato Head siad to Jessie

"And i'm sorry i wrapped my spring around you and that horse." said Slinky

"We though you were tourting Woody." said Hamm

"Well we weren't. We were tickling him." said Jessie

"Hey Who was that fat westren toy?" said Hamm

"That was Stinky Pete the prosector. Where is he?" said Jessie

"Well he attacked Buzz and i tackled him and then Buzz and the others blinded him with cameras." said Woody

"Okay." said Jessie. She looked at Woody's ripped shoulder.

"BABBLING BEAVERS! What happened to your arm, Woody! It's ripped again!" said Jessie

"Prosector Pete ripped it during our fight." said Woody

"That Jerk! If i ever get my hands on him-" said Jessie

"Relax, Jessie We won't to worry about that Big fat miner moron for a long time. We put in a pink bag." said Woody

"Yeah." said Buzz "He, uh won't be bothering us anymore."

"Few." said Jessie

"Let's get home before Andy does." said Slinky

"But What about Woody's ripped arm?" said Rex

"It's okay, Rex. Andy left him like that so now he can fix him." said Slinky

"Oh. Okay." said Rex

"Let's find a way out." said Buzz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Rex and the ailens looked for a way out. Buzz spotted an outgoing convey belt.

"Quick! Into One of those bags!" he said. He and the others ran to one of the outgoing bags and climbed in.

"Who's there?" said a voice

"No one." said Rex nervously

"Idiot!" said Mr. Potato Head

Suddenly a toy human in a coat and an elephant appeared

"There's no room for you in here!" said the human "Get Lost!"

"You get lost!" said Hamm

"Why you little swine!" said the human. He turned to the elphant "Let's Get him, Jumbo!"

"Okay, Mark." said Jumbo the elphant and They attacked Hamm! Jessie was the first to save him,

"Hey, Leave that critter alone!" she said

Mark the human looked up. "Sorry i don't take no orders from no girls."

"What did you say?" said Jessie

"Uh-Oh." said Woody

"I said I DON'T TAKE NO ORDERS FROM NO GIRLS." said Mark

Jessie's hands balled into fists.

"Okay buddy. You have five seconds to take that back, Or i'll clomber you and your friend." said Jessie

"Oh. I'm terrifed." said Mark "I'm being saractic. I'm not really terrifed." he whispered to Jumbo

"1..." said Jessie

"She sounds serious, Mark." said Jumbo

"2..." said Jessie

"She's a' buffin'!" said Mark

"3..." said Jessie

"You don't scare me." said Mark

"4..." said Jessie

"Do your worst, lady." said Mark "Ill take you and all your pals down."

"5!" said Jessie and she launched at Mark and Jumbo smacking them senseless

When Jessie was done, Jumob legs were tied together with his trunk and Mark was in his mouth.

"Whoa! She's got spunk!" said Buzz

Mark came out of Jumbo's mouth covered in elphant. (Hey better than elphant poop).

"Ha! you got beat up by a girl!" said Jumbo to Mark

"You also beat up by the same girl, Peanuthead!" said Mark

"Oh Right."

Suddenly the bag tilted and the toys were tossed into each other. Jumob's legs came free. Rex opened the bag and picked his head out.

"We're in the lobby!" he said

"Everybody out!" said toys exited. Although Jessie was held back by Jumbo and Mark. Then some picked up the bag

"Help!" she shouted

"Jessie!" said Woody "Someone do something!"

Buzz press one of his buttons

_Buzz Lightyear To The Rescue!_

and ran off to save her.

"Buzz! What are you doing?" said Rex

"What does it look i'm doing, Rex? I'm trying to save her!" said Buzz

Woody and the others ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Buzz! What are you doing?" said Rex

"What does it look I'm doing, Rex? I'm trying to save her!" said Buzz

Woody and the others ran after Buzz. They ran as fast as they could to keep up.

Meanwhile in the Bag, Mark and Jumbo were holding Jessie hostage.

"Jumbo! Tie her up!" said Mark "We got a new toy for Steven."

Jumbo pulled up a some ropes and tied them around Jessie's wrists and ankles.

"Let go of Me!" Jessie demanded

"I told you," said Mark "I don't no orders from no girls!"

Even though her wrists and ankles were tied, Jessie stomped her tied feet on Mark's foot.

"Ouch!" said Mark "Why you little! Crazy Eddy! Put her in a sock!"

A coyote toy appeared and took Jessie and stuffed her in a sock and tied a shoelace around the top of the sock so Jessie couldn't get out of the sock.

Later Buzz and Woody saw the bag Jessie was in and leaped in.

"Jessie! Where are you?" they said

"Over here!" said Jessie

Buzz and Woody looked and saw Jessie stuck in the sock.

"Jessie!" they said

"Crazy Eddy and Jumbo! Attack!" Mark ordered

Mark, Jumbo Crazy Eddy jumped at Woody and Buzz and Mark and Crazy Eddy tied their hands behind them.

"This is the second my wrists have been tied today!" said Buzz

While none of the attackers were looking, Buzz untied Woody's wrists with his teeth. Then Woody untied Buzz's wrists. Mark saw them escape and ordered Jumbo and Crazy Eddy to attack them. Woody tossed Jumbo out and Buzz kicked Crazy Eddy. Then They turned and Mark punched both of them right in the face!

Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Bullseye and the aliens followed the suitcase that held their human friends. They saw Jumbo and Crazy Eddy in their way. Jumbo chased Rex.

"Seroiusly, Rex?" You're scared of an elphant?" said Mr. Potato head. Then he turned saw Crazy Eddy looking at him.

"Think fast." Hamm whispered to Mr. Potato Head.

Then it came to .

"Get the green guys!" said Mr. Potato Head, tossing the aliens to Crazy Eddy.

Eddy chased the aliens. Then Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, Bullseye and Hamm contiuned after their friends. When they caught up the bag, They saw Woody and Buzz hanging from the bag.

"Buzz! Woody!" shouted Slinky

"Fellas!" said Woody.

Mark was just about to shake Woody off the bag. Luckily Woody swang Buzz up at the last second and he tackled Mark and tossed him out. Then Buzz pulled Woody up and they lossened the string holding Jessie in the sock then they pulled her out of the sock.

"You okay?" said Woody

"Yeah." said Jessie

"Let's get you loose." said Buzz

Just then Mark came up and attacked Buzz and Woody! Agian! Jessie's wrists and ankles were still tied so she just sat and watched. Jessie's wrists were tied behind her back. Althought she managed to slip her feet through her arms. Then she untied her hand with her teeth and then untied her ankles. Then she punched Mark and he fell out of the bag. Slinky, Mr. Potato Head and Bullseye attacked Mark. Then Rex and the aliens ran by with Jumbo and Crazy Eddy after them. Rex and the aliens ducked away and Jumbo and Crazy Eddy ran into Mark and Slinky and the gang locked them in a pet carrier. Woody, Buzz and Jessie joined their animal and alien friends and contunied on their way to the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The toy arrived at the parking lot. And to their dismay and surprise, The Pizza Planet truck wasn't there!

"Hey! Where's the truck?" said Slinky

"There is it!" said Hamm, It was on a tow truck.

"Why is there?" said Buzz

"I told you. We parked in a white zone." said Rex "Didn't you hear the announcer? He or she said white zones are for Immediate loading or un-loading only!"

"Well what do you know? God-spilla was right about something." said Mr. Potato Head

"Why's that so hard to believe?" said Rex

"Well now how are we gonna get home?" said Buzz

"Andy will be there any second!" said Slinky

Then Woody had an idea: "Let's take a luggage cart!"

They went and got a luggage cart and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Slinky? Can you negative this time? I'm a little shaken up from the previous ride." said Rex

"Sure, Rex." said Slinky "Can you push the brake this time?"

"Sure. Thanks." said Rex

"Sure. Thanks." said Slinky

"I'll still man the nobs." said Mr. Potato Head

"I'll take the wheel." said Buzz "Hamm. You, Woody and our new friends just sit down and relax."

"Okay." said Hamm

And the toys drove home.

"So Hamm. What kind of toy are you?" said Jessie

"While I'm not technically a toy." said Hamm "I'm a piggy Bank."

The toys drove by a gas station.

"Hey! Look! A Dinoco Gas Station! Woody! remember when Andy first got me and he took you to Pizza Planet and i tagged along?" said Buzz

"Yeah! I'm trying not to." said Woody, rubbing the spot where Buzz punched him. Suddenly he looked at one of the cars.

"Hey, Buzz!" said Woody

"Yeah, Woody?" said Buzz

"Do you remember the license plate of Andy's mom's car?" said Woody

"You mean id tag? Yeah It's A113." said Buzz "Why?"

"Look who's getting gas!" said Woody. He pointed at one of the parked cars. Andy and his mom were there!

"It's Andy and his mama!" said Slinky

"So that's Andy?" said Jessie

"Yeah! That's Andy!" said Woody

"And it looks like their almost done getting gas!" said Hamm

"We gotta get home before Andy does!" said Slinky

"Step on it, Rex!" Buzz ordered

Rex hit the brake and Mr. Potato Head put the cart in drive and Buzz drove.

"I don't care if we get a speeding ticket! We gotta get home!" said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't think i push that hard with my little arms!" said Rex "In fact i don't think i should."

"Aw C'mon, Rex! What are you, a baby like Molly?" said Hamm "Hey, Buzz. can i hit the breaks instead?"

"Sure! Go ahead!" said Buzz

Hamm hit the breaks.

"Thanks, Hamm!" said Rex

"You're welcome, wuss a saurus." said Hamm

"We need to find a way home." said Rex

"Like maybe a GPS?" said Slinky

"Where are we going to find one of those?" said Buzz

"Hey look! A GPS store!" said Woody

"What a coincidence!" said Rex

The toys went in and got a GPS.

"Hello. Where would you like to go?" said The GPS

"Take us to 234 Elm Street, please?" said Slinky

"Okay." said the GPS and it gave them directions and the toy sped to the house.

The toys followed the directions the whole way. During the race, Jessie fell off! Luckily Buzz saved her. Soon the toys arrived at the home and Mr. Potato Head and Hamm pulled the car to a halt! Jessie fell on top of Buzz and Rex fell on top of Woody.

"You have arrived at your destation!" said The GPS.

"Hi." said Jessie

"Hi." said Buzz, blushing

"Hi." said Rex

"Get off me." said Woody "Huh?" Woody was looking at Jessie on Buzz. Everyone was looking.

"Uh, fellas?" said Woody

Jessie looked up embarrassed and got off of Buzz.

"Yeah?" she said

"We're here." said Woody

"Oh great." said Jessie

"All right." said Buzz

The toys exited the cart in opposite directions.

"Is this Andy's house?" said Jessie, pointing at the house she and Bullseye were walking towards

"What? No. It the neighbours' house." said Buzz. He pointed at the house across the street. "That's Andy's house."

"Oh. Wow. It's nice." said Jessie

The toys walked to the house. Slinky helped them onto the roof. Bo Peep the shepherdess, Mrs. Potato Head, Wheezy the Penguin, Rocky Gibraltar the wreslter and Mr. Robot were waiting right where they were.

"They're home!" said Mrs. Potato Head, the toys welcomed them home. Mrs. Potato Head hugged Mr. Potato Head

"Woody! You're home!" said Bo Peep, hugging him.

"Hey, Bo." said Woody

"Good work, Buzz. You brought Woody home." said Bo Peep

"Yeah." said Buzz

"And i defeated Zurg!" said Rex

"Who's Zurg?" said Jessie

"It's a long story." said Buzz

"And we brought some new frineds with us." said Slinky

"Jessie, Bullseye and Alien trio, This is my girlfriend:Bo Peep. Bo Peep, this is Jessie and Bullseye and three little aliens" said Woody

"Nice to meet you,Bo Peep" said Jessie, shaking hands with Bo Peep

"Nice to meet you, Jessie. Why do you look just like Woody? Are you brother and sister?" said Bo Peep

"And this is Mr. Potato Head's wife: Mrs. Potato Head, One of molly's toys." said Woody

"Hi there." said Mrs. Potato Head

"Howdy." said Jessie

"And this is Wheezy, Rocky and Robot."

"Hello (cough)." said Wheezy

"Hey there, little critter." said Jessie

"Hey Babe." said Rocky. Buzz fired his laser at him.

"Hello." said Robot

"Hello." said Jessie

"Okay, Everyone! We're home!" said Buzz

"Now let's get into a postion before Andy gets here." said Woody.

Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Jessie, Bullseye, Etch-A-Stekch, The Potato Heads and the aliens climbed onto Andy's bed. The toys introcued Jessie, Bullseye and the aliens to Etch.

"Etch, Work your magic." said Woody

Etch drew a "WELCOME HOME, ANDY!" sign.

"Good work, Etch." said Buzz

Robot annouced the car had arrived.

"Places, Guys!" said Slinky

Bo Peep and Mrs. Potato Head hopped off the bed.

"Hey Jessie! Do you and Bullseye wanna join us?" said Woody

"Oh. Uh. Sure. Thanks." said Jessie

"Can we also stay?" said the Aliens

"Yes." said Buzz, Woody and Rex.

"No!" said Mr. Potato Head.

Before he could protest, Andy came upstairs and brust into the room.


End file.
